<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Measure of Comfort by jedipati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205437">A Measure of Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati'>jedipati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I swear Good Omens is the only fandom where Post-Apocalypse is fluffy, Post-Apocalypse, well the idea of an angel and a demon talking to a giant alien robot is definitely crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel, a demon, and an alien robot have a chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Measure of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not ask where this came from, because I have no idea.   It just kinda… happened.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus Prime wasn’t sure why he’d decided to go for a drive near the green area close to their base, but he’d felt the need to do so.  Sari called it a park, and Bumblebee and Bulkhead had taken her there several times.  Optimus was alone, though, and still not sure why he was here.</p>
<p>He parked and just let himself rest for a few minutes.  It had been a hectic week, and they’d only just escaped another Decepticon attack with their lives.  Ratchet was still finishing up repairing Prowl, and everyone else was still self-repairing.  </p>
<p>Optimus mentally sighed as he allowed the late spring sunlight to warm his frame.  It felt wonderful today, just what he needed to sooth the aches and pains that came from facing against Megatron.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he didn’t know what he was thinking, going up against the ancient, famous warlord.  He was just a Academy Washout, and practically still a sparkling when compared to Megatron.  The only member of his team that had completed any training was Ratchet, and he was a medic.  And yet, he couldn’t let the Decepticons win without trying.</p>
<p>Optimus watched as children ran and shrieked, while older humans walked, or jogged, or watched the children.  </p>
<p>This was why he kept throwing himself against the Decepticons, so these people wouldn’t be crushed by a war they shouldn’t be a part of.</p>
<p>And yet… Optimus wished he could get some help.  Autobot command wasn’t willing to help them, barely believed them when they warned about Decepticons, and that just made things worse.  He had no one to turn to if he made the wrong decision, or even if one of his team was hurt.  He wasn’t sure how long he could keep doing this without some sign that he was one the right course.  He’d been lucky so far, he hadn’t lost anyone, but that could change in any fight.</p>
<p>Optimus needed some reassurance.  He was perfectly aware that no one would give him any reassurance.</p>
<p>As he rested, he became aware that a pair of humans were approaching the parking area, arguing with each other.  He watched them for a few seconds, and came to the conclusion that they were arguing for the sheer pleasure of it.  Optimus didn’t understand that attitude, but he’d seen others whose entire relationships seemed to be based on disagreements, and yet they’d sacrifice themselves for each other in an instant.  These two looked like they were the same way, even if their argument/conversation seemed nonsensical. </p>
<p>Optimus was hard pressed not to show any sign that he was more than a truck as he listened to them.  This was a highly amusing conversation, especially when it moved on to talking about Optimus and his crew.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“It’s not a bad park, but it’s nothing like St. James’,” Aziraphale argued gently.  He and Crowley were in Detroit for… reasons Aziraphale wasn’t sure, except that he was needed here, and Crowley didn’t want him to go alone.</p>
<p>Over 200 years since the aborted apocalypse, and they still worried about retaliation.</p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Crowley replied.  “It’s got ducks, though, just like St. James’.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed at the demon in amusement.  “These ducks have no idea what political tension is like.”</p>
<p>“Well, Detroit isn’t a city that deals with world politics all that much, though I’ll grant you the giant alien robots do make things interesting.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tilted his head in thought.  “They have politics too,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“Quite violent politics at the moment,” Crowley agreed.  “But I bet they don’t feed the ducks.”</p>
<p>“No, perhaps not.  They probably shouldn’t, most of them look too big to walk around the pond here.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, the black one, or the yellow one, they’re probably small enough to be safe.  Not the big silver one.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that one would want to.”  Aziraphale frowned as he realized that someone was listening to their (fairly silly) conversation.  He glanced around, but there were no humans close enough to hear them.</p>
<p>“What is it, angel?” Crowley asked, alert as always to his change of mood.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Aziraphale said.  “I just get the feeling that someone is listening in, but I don’t see anyone.”</p>
<p>Crowley tensed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, gentlemen,” a filtered, slightly mechanical voice said as the truck they were just passing rocked slightly.  “You were close enough that I couldn’t help but hear.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale blinked at the truck.  He hadn’t expected to actually meet any of the aliens.  </p>
<p>Crowley relaxed.  “Eh, no harm done,” he said.</p>
<p>“It worried you, for a moment,” the alien responded.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you observant,” Crowley said as he stopped next to the pass… driver’s side door*.  </p>
<p>“It’s kept me alive so far.”</p>
<p>Oh, there was definitely a story or several behind that.  Aziraphale knew this being wasn’t human, but… he definitely had a soul, and he was in pain.</p>
<p>“I’m Aziraphale,” Aziraphale said.  “My friend is Crowley.  We’re visiting from England.”</p>
<p>The robot rocked slightly on its axles.  “I am Optimus Prime,” he replied.  “I’m an Autobot from Cybertron.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, young Optimus,” Aziraphale said.  </p>
<p>There was a pause.  “I… based on stages of life, I suppose I am young compared to you.  But I am older than your current calendar, and no human lives that long.”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled.  “I guess he told you, Angel.”  He paused.  “What do you mean, you are young by your standards?” </p>
<p>Oh, and there was Crowley’s curiosity. </p>
<p>Optimus sighed.  “I suppose the best comparison would be a human who has been through schooling, and has been living away from their creators- parents- for a few years, but is only just establishing their career.”</p>
<p>“Mid to late twenties, then,” Crowley said, a fascinated look on his face.</p>
<p>Optimus paused.  “I suppose so,” he said after a second.  He was silent for a another second before the doors to the truck opened.</p>
<p>*Aziraphale had to remember they were in America</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Optimus made a snap decision and carefully opened his doors.  “Would you care to sit and talk?” he asked.  He felt better, talking to these humans.  There was something he wasn’t sure how to describe about them that made them feel different.  “Otherwise people might think you’re odd for talking to a truck.”</p>
<p>Crowley tilted his head.  “You’re talking back.  And I talk to my car all the time.”</p>
<p>“Your Bentley doesn’t respond, dear,” Aziraphale pointed out.</p>
<p>“Shows what you know,” Crowley retorted as he climbed in.  Aziraphale followed his lead.  </p>
<p>If Optimus had been in his root form, he would have smiled.</p>
<p>“Now then,” Aziraphale said after the doors were closed.  “What is troubling you, young Optimus?”</p>
<p>Optimus paused.  How did this human know something was troubling him?</p>
<p>“I’m… fine,” he finally said.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head.  “Oh, tosh,” he said.  “You’re out here, practically brooding, after that fight yesterday.  Everyone knows you’re the leader.  Did someone get hurt?”</p>
<p>“He’ll be alright,” Optimus said after a moment.  “And I know it happens, especially because the Decepticons- our opponents- are so much bigger than we are.”</p>
<p>“Then pardon me for pushing, but why are you so upset?”</p>
<p>Crowley shifted, but after glancing at Aziraphale, he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Optimus sighed- a gesture he’d picked up from Captain Fanzone- and answered.  “It’s not any one thing,” he said.  “I am the leader of the Autobots here on Earth.  But I’m not very important back on Cybertron.  In fact, I’m…”</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded.  “You’re looked down upon, treated as lesser, and made fun of.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Optimus said.  “And they didn’t believe me when I told them the truth, and they won’t send help, or barely any.”</p>
<p>“And then they berate you for failing, when you weren’t given the tools to succeed,” Crowley added.</p>
<p>“And then they punish you if you’re not perfectly in step with what they want,” Aziraphale finished.</p>
<p>Optimus tried not to wilt on his axles.  These humans understood!  “Yes,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed.  “I used to have bosses like that,” he said.  “They hated me, but I thought I couldn’t go anywhere else because of what I’d been taught.  After they- well, it was a bad period of abuse- I quit.  Quitting, and I am not exaggerating, saved my life.  Crowley was in a similar situation, and we supported each other.  Have you considered doing the same?”</p>
<p>Optimus stayed quiet for a long time.  “Of course I have,” he admitted, something he’d never say normally, but something told him it was safe to do so.  “But I cannot just let the Decepticons hurt you all.  And my team… they need me.”</p>
<p>“What would your team say if they knew you were sacrificing yourself for them?”  Crowley asked, very quietly.</p>
<p>“They’d be angry,” Optimus admitted.  “But I have to shield them from the worst of what Sentinel would do.  And having him here on Earth doesn’t bare thinking about- he’d probably be the one sent if I left, and he’d take it out on them, and probably the humans around us.  For now, I have to stay where I am.  It’s the only thing I can do and still be myself.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale reached out and patted his dashboard.  “I do understand, young Optimus,” he said, and Optimus got the impression that he really did.  “You do what you have to.  But remember… you can have a home here, too.”</p>
<p>Optimus would have smiled.  “I like Earth,” he admitted.  “That’s why I have to protect it.  I’m sure you humans could, but… my team and I are more durable, and we’re at least closer in size to our enemies.”</p>
<p>“And thank you for doing so,” Aziraphale said.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, what he said.  If you didn’t, a lot of people would probably die,” Crowley added.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Optimus said.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Crowley said, sounded slightly taken aback.  He looked at Aziraphale for a second.  “Oh, alright angel,” he muttered.  He snapped his fingers, which seemed to do nothing, and set his hand down on the door handle.  “I think I understand, now,” he continued.  “But Aziraphale and I do have a reservation to keep.”</p>
<p>Optimus opened the doors.  “Thank you for talking with me,” he said.</p>
<p>“It was absolutely our pleasure,” Aziraphale replied.  “And… do you have a way to use the telephone?”</p>
<p>Optimus chuckled.  “Just recite the number, and I’ll remember it.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale did so.  “Now, that’s the number for my bookshop in London, so if I’m not in, I won’t answer, but I will be able to see that you called.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Optimus said.  “I’m surprised you don’t have a cell phone.”</p>
<p>“Ah… I’ve never liked the things,” Aziraphale said, looking away.</p>
<p>“If he could, he’d get stuck in the nineteenth century,” Crowley said, very fond.  “Good luck, Optimus.  Come on, Angel…”</p>
<p>As they walked away, Optimus heard Aziraphale sigh.  “It seems like he has his own version of Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I suspect this “Sentinel” is in for some bad luck…” they got into one of the cars nearby and Crowley drove them off.</p>
<p>Optimus sighed and backed out of his own parking spot, ready to head back to his team.  He did feel better, having talked to the two humans.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Aziraphale fretted.</p>
<p>“I think he will,” Crowley said.  “Kid’s one of the good ones, even I can tell that.  He’s smart, and he cares.  Even if he does think we’re younger than he is.”</p>
<p>“Oh, let him,” Aziraphale said.  “It means he thinks we’re human.  But I think he’s another one who’s adopted Earth, just like we have.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed.  “Or Earth has adopted him.”  As he drove to The Whitney, where the reservation computers were indeed very surprised to have an extra reservation for two, Crowley smiled.  “I think that’s it.  He’s been adopted, just like us.  Probably his team, too.”</p>
<p>They both smiled at that.  “Well, good.  Always room for more adoptees around here.”</p>
<p>“Always.  Anyway, it makes things fun.”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other, and headed in for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this was fun!</p>
<p>Anyway, for those who don’t know, Good Omens is a book written by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and also a recent miniseries, in which the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley have become so accustomed to Earth they try to stop Armageddon from happening.  It’s stopped, but mostly because of their incompetence (they <i>lost</i> the antichrist).</p>
<p>Transformers: Animated is a three season cartoon in which Optimus Prime is a young Autobot washout who ends up fighting against the ancient leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.  Considering Optimus is normally portrayed as the leader of the Autobots, it’s different and I like it.</p>
<p>Yes, I do know there’s some fundamental incompatibilities with the two universes, but this is also a very silly story about an angel, a demon, and a giant alien robot, so let’s all just follow the MST3K Mantra. (It’s just a show, I should really just relax.)</p>
<p>And no, I really, really, really have absolutely no idea where this came from.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>